Twins Of Juno
by seaweedbrain9009
Summary: In Ancient Rome the Queen of the god's Juno was raped and became Pregnant with twins in her. she is scared that Jupiter might Kill her Children before they are even born! what happens to her when she is about to deliver her twins and she suddenly Blacks out! read to find out AU Inspired by Anaklusmos14's Lord Perseus, Child Of Rome


**Twins of Juno**

Chapter One

The Birth of the Twins

Somewhere In ancient Rome The Queen of the gods Juno was running through a forest and It was  
noticeable That she was pregnant with twins because of its massive size. She has hide this from  
Jupiter and the rest of the Olympians because she was afraid that her twins will be killed before they  
were even born. She was running through the forest until she suddenly stops and her water broke in  
the middle of the forest she was gonna faint from the pain and when she was about to faint she saw  
the universe around here then everything went black…

-LINE BREAK—

When Juno woke up she noticed she was in a room it was dark with stars everywhere and the stars  
where moving. She looked around until she notices A man in a dark magician robe With stars moving  
around it and she notices the two babies he was carrying they had Black hair with a silver tint, White  
skin, and the most painful thing about their appearances were their eyes. It was Purple, The color of  
the eyes of her rapist.

She looked at the man and asked "Who are you? Your aura is to powerful for you to be a god and  
even more powerful to be a titan?" The man replied "I am Chaos, The First Primordial." To say she  
was shocked would be a understatement she tried to get up and bow and Chaos said "No Juno you  
do not bow to me I hate people bowing to me."

She was about to ask something until she heard the crying of her baby twins she looked at them and  
asked Chaos if she can hold both of them. Chaos gave her the twins to her and they immediately  
stopped crying and started playing with their mother's hair with curiosity in their little eyes.

Chaos asked her "what would you name them?"

She looked at the two babies and smiled "the boy's name is Perseus and the girl's Bianca." Then Juno  
looked at both of them and frowned "How am I supposed to raise them they wouldn't be accepted to  
Rome because that bastard didn't have the decency to change into his roman form and he wouldn't be  
accepted by the Greeks because he is half Roman and Jupiter will kill the two because they are my  
children with someone else or because they are a combination of two mythologies."

Chaos looked at Juno and smiled and said "I can raise them and since I am raising them I might as  
well Adopt them right?

Juno smiled and immediately nodded her head to that Idea. Chaos was chanting something and she  
looked at her baby twins and noticed that their eyes are no longer purple. It was Midnight Black with a  
twinkling silver in them like when you look at the stars she looked at Chaos and asked "What  
Happened to their eyes?" Chaos answered "I prefer that they would have no physical Reminder of  
their bastard Drunk of a father" She Looked at Chaos and smiled "Thank you lord Chaos."

Chaos smiled and said "Juno you do not have to call me lord Chaos and besides I got two children out  
of this." She smiled then immediately frowned and asked "So I cannot Visit them?" Chaos answered  
"you can around five or six years from now as they are to young to take care of themselves." She  
Smiled and said "I shall take my leave Chaos as I sense Jupiter looking for me." Chaos smiled at her  
and said "Bye Juno see you In a few years."

**So this is my new Story yeah you may notice it has some similarities to anaklusmos14's Lord Perseus, Child Of Rome  
it is just I got inspired While reading it and made this and I apologize for not updating Angels of Chaos it is because  
I am busy with my senior year looking for a finishing school, Leading my Dance troup, Soccer and Volleyball practice,  
my new girlfriend and well alot of other things to so yeah tell me if you like it or not and to those who are asking "is Bianca  
the Bianca Di Angelo?" My answer is No it is my own OC and made her twins with Perseus I made a poll on my profile to see  
who do You want Percy and Bianca to end up with**


End file.
